


Balm for a Bruised Ego

by me_llamo_nic



Category: BtVS - Fandom, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_llamo_nic/pseuds/me_llamo_nic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Dawn move past the RJ incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balm for a Bruised Ego

**Title**: Balm for a Bruised Ego  
**Rating**: PG?  
**Warnings**: None?  
**Summary**: Willow and Dawn move past the RJ incident.  
**A/N**: Written for LJ user [](http://ahigheroctave.livejournal.com/profile)[**ahigheroctave**](http://ahigheroctave.livejournal.com/) for the Willow round of the [](http://community.livejournal.com/genfic_minis/profile)[**genfic_minis**](http://community.livejournal.com/genfic_minis/) LJ community. Things to include: Dawn, burnt food, a Disney movie. Things not to include: Kennedy, smut. Enjoy!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

                “Hey, Dawnie.”

                Willow’s tone was brightly sympathetic as she entered the living room. The teenager was sitting on the couch, feet planted on the center cushion and arms wrapped around her knees. She was facing out the darkened window, but turned at the sound of Willow’s voice.

                “Hey,” she mumbled.

                “Come on,” Willow persisted optimistically, “you’re not gonna sulk on the couch all night, are you?”

                “No,” Dawn defended. “I’m also planning to sulk in my room.”

                “Dawn,” said Willow sternly, placing both hands on her hips. “Look, some serious stuff happened in all this, but you’re okay.”

                “You just can’t see the bruises on my ego,” countered Dawn.

                “Sulking isn’t gonna help those heal, you know. I mean, how do you think I feel? I’m a gay woman and I spent the better part of my night lusting after a teenage boy. My ego definitely took some hits, but you don’t see me making with the depression.”

                “What’s your secret?” Dawn asked, resisting the urge to smile.

                “I have a rare and powerful remedy.”

                “Something magical?” the teen questioned.

                “Very magical,” said Willow, nodding seriously. “It’s called self-esteem.” She ducked as a small pillow missed her head.

                “Huh,” Dawn mused, “so that’s why they call them throw pillows.”

                “Of course, if you’re not ready for self-esteem, there’s always comfort food and warm, fuzzy movies. How does that sound?” Dawn pondered silently for a moment. “Come on,” Willow pressed.

                “Okay,” said Dawn with a sigh, swinging her legs around to the front of the couch and standing up. “You pick out a movie and I’ll do the food,” she added as she started off toward the kitchen.

                “Or,” Willow said quickly, “I could do the food.”

                “What’s that supposed to mean?” Dawn challenged.

                “It’s just – um – what’re you planning to make?”

                “I was thinking macaroni and cheese,” supplied the teen.

                “Really?” Willow’s brow furrowed in mild confusion. “I think you may be missing the concept of comfort food. It’s all about sugar and sweetness. Macaroni is, you know, more of a meal.”

                “I thought comfort food was all about comfort,” Dawn contested. “Mac ‘n cheese comforts me.”

                “Okay,” Willow allowed. “But maybe I should make it.”

                “You don’t trust me to cook it?”

                “Well, you do have sort of a history…” Willow shrugged apologetically.

                “Aren’t you supposed to be comforting me?”

                “You can pick the movie,” Willow offered as she made her way to the kitchen.

                “I’m gonna pick a Disney movie,” Dawn called after her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                “Okay, I put five minutes on the timer,” Willow announced as she returned to the living room. “Oh, this one?” she added, frowning at the screen.

                “What?” asked Dawn in confusion. “You don’t like it?”

                “I mean, it’s likeable,” said the witch with a shrug. “But the – the leading lady is so…meh.”

                “Meh?” Dawn questioned.

                “Yeah. She’s just so – flimsy. Letting all the men define her…”

                “It’s a fun story though,” Dawn protested. “And it has a happy romantic ending.”

                “But is that really what you need after this RJ fiasco?”

                “Fiasco!”

                “I mean, movies like this are – kinda the reason people have so much trouble in love. We get all these crazy messages in the media and that’s never what it’s like and-”

                “Channeling your mother again, Will?” Buffy asked casually as she passed through the living room.

                “Oh, hey, Buffy,” Willow greeted. “Me and Dawnie are doing a mac ‘n movie night. Wanna join us?”

                “Actually, I was thinkin’ I might try the whole saving-the-world-from-the-undead thing,” Buffy pointed out as she crossed to the front door.

                “Well, at least you’re getting some variety,” said Willow with a pretentious nod.

                “My life’s as spicy as – something not very spicy. I got nothing.”

                “Good luck, Buffy,” Dawn told her as she opened the door.

                “Love you guys,” said the Slayer as she left.

                “Right,” Willow turned back to Dawn, “now let’s get back to the movie issue.”

                “I offered to let you pick the movie,” Dawn reminded her.

                “But this is supposed to be about building your self-esteem, Dawnie. What do you think you’re gonna learn from this movie? Really?”

                “But it’s not about learning,” argued Dawn. “We’re supposed to be enjoying a movie.”

                “&lt;i&gt;_This&lt;/i&gt;_ movie though? I mean, isn’t it enough that I let you pick Disney? What, with me being-”

                “Disney movies are fun!” Dawn half-shouted. “Willow, I don’t need sociological commentary.”

                “But – but…” Willow spluttered.

                “You’re totally failing at this comfort thing.” Crossing her arms impatiently, she fixed the witch with a glare. “Let’s just watch the movie,” she added quietly. “It makes me laugh – it makes me feel happy.”

                “Can I at least scoff impatiently when she makes me angry?”

                “Can’t you watch it without worrying about her not being a perfect example? I know she’s not my role model, but I still like the movie.”

                “Fine.” Willow sighed heavily. “I’ll try to keep the scoffing to a minimum. But I’m still gonna roll my eyes.”

                “Good,” Dawn nodded in approval.

                “I’m surprised you picked something so – lovey dovey,” Willow commented as she sat in the chair by the couch. “I mean, I would’ve thought – after all the RJ business – you might be kinda anti-love-stories.”

                “It’s nice to see someone get a happy ending,” Dawn explained, resuming her seat on the couch. “And before you start,” she added as Willow opened her mouth to speak, “I know that’s not how it happens in real life, okay? That’s the point.”

                “Oh and look at them,” Willow gestured at the screen, “talking about her life like it’s theirs to control.”

                “Stop that!” Dawn snapped.

                “Grumble, scoff,” Willow articulated, crossing her arms moodily.

                “Look, if you can’t even enjoy the movie…” Dawn got off the couch, headed toward the TV.

                “No, hey,” Willow said reassuringly. “I’ll be good. Promise. I mean, this is for you – so I can, you know, put my issues aside.”

                “Can you really?” challenged Dawn.

                “Maybe,” Willow offered meekly. “I’ll try. For you, I’ll try. I wanna support you, okay?”

                “Okay.” Dawn returned to the couch with a thump. She giggled at what was happening on the screen and Willow rolled her eyes, causing the teen to laugh harder. “Hey,” she added suddenly, leaning forward. “Do – do you smell something?”

                They watched each other’s eyes widen.

                “The mac!”


End file.
